La nota
by veintisiete
Summary: ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarle a Edward? Que le pillen mandándole notitas a Bella. ¿Y lo peor, peor de todo? Que Jessica la lea delante de todos, en clase.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Chuck Norris no quiere que me plagies, tenlo en cuenta.

**Summary**: ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarle a Edward? Que le pillen mandándole notitas a Bella.

**La nota**

Bella suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, totalmente aburrida. La mano de Edward no tardó en acariciar su brazo con suavidad, subiendo y bajando por todo el antebrazo. La morena sonrió y le dio la vuelta a su hoja con apuntes, dejando la cara vacía delante de ellos. Con la mano libre, apretó el bolígrafo y garabateó una frase.

_Creo que al profesor se le nota demasiado el peluquín._

El vampiro leyó la frase y la sonrisa torcida que a Bella le encantaba cruzó su rostro. Su mano fue rápida al coger el bolígrafo y contestarle.

_No seas cruel. Él cree que está más guapo así, además se plantea teñírselo._

La nota voló hasta las manos de Bella, la cual la miró con rapidez y se le escapó una risita. Observó el folió y volvió a escribir una respuesta, intentando deslizar el papel luego con disimulo.

_¿Por qué se lo va a teñir? ¿No es más fácil comprarse otro peluquín?_

Él se encogió de hombros. Fingiendo no saber de qué iba la cosa, volvió a escribir con su esmerada caligrafía.

_A mí no me preguntes, no sé lo que piensa la gente. Y deja de reírte con tanto descaro, se va a dar cuenta._

_No me estoy siendo descarada. Alice me entendería._

_Alice está demasiado ocupada hoy, por eso no ha venido. Creo que dijo algo de vestidos, Bella y muñequita._

Después de leer la última frase, Bella frunció el seño, levemente molesta. A veces Alice se pasaba maquillándola y vistiéndola como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana. La tinta azul de su boli no tardó en llenar de nuevo el papel.

_Recuérdame no pasar por tu casa durante una larga temporada._

_Jessica piensa que nos comunicamos poco. _

_¿Y eso por qué?_

_Cree que al no hablar en susurros mientras el profesor explica, nuestro amor se está apagando. Se plantea seriamente si debería interferir o no._

_Creo que debería de dejar de ver tantas novelas. A lo mejor su cerebro explota. A lo mejor puedo pedirle ayuda a Emmett, y hacer que la aplaste. Tendría un final trágico, como siempre ha soñado._

Molesta, arrugó el papel y se lo pasó. Hizo un mohín con los labios y él sonrió al leer su respuesta. Más animado, le contestó de nuevo.

_¿Estás celosa?_

_¿De Jessica? Claro. Es difícil no ponerme celosa con todo el amor que derrochas cuando la miras. Entre eso y que le has hablado una vez en dos años, estoy celosísima._

_Difícilmente podría rebosar amor por otra persona que no fueras tú, Bella. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver Jessica en esto?_

_Lo mismo que lo que tiene que ver Mike Newton cada vez que lo nombras._

_Mike Newton y Jessica son dos personas que me importan tanto como la densidad de los acuíferos de Tombuctú. A la única a la que podré ver con otros ojos que no sean los de la indiferencia es a ti, Bella._

_Lo sé._

_Y quiero besarte ahora mismo._

_¿Por qué ahora mismo? _

_Porque haces un mohín precioso cuando te pones celosa. Lo veo perfectamente._

_Estás ciego._

_Tengo una visión del cien por ciento. Y eres preciosa._

_Gracias._

_Me encanta cuando te sonrojas._

Cinco segundos después de que Bella leyera el mensaje Edward le arrancó la hoja y la estrujó. Ella levantó la mirada, curiosa, y se encontró al profesor Masón cara a cara, que la miraba enfadadísimo.

—¿Pasando notas en mi clase, señorita? –inquirió. Un rictus de ira hacía palpitar de mala manera la vena de su sien, que parecía ir a mil por hora.

—¿Notas? No he pasado ninguna nota, profesor –mintió, demasiado descaradamente. Edward apretó los labios, evitando mover la cabeza con pesar. Entre las habilidades de Bella, no constaba la de mentir.

—¡Déme ese papel ahora mismo! –exigió el hombre, extendiendo su mano ante ella, que arrugó la frente, nerviosa.

Su mirada marrón chocolate fulminó al vampiro, reclamando ayuda.

—Profesor. Señor, yo fui el que mandó la nota –confesó él, mirando pesarosamente al hombrecillo que les señalaba furioso, moviendo demasiado los brazos y meneando el bigote con violencia.

—¡Déme la nota! –ordenó, las manos temblándole, y dio un golpe en la mesa del vampiro.

Edward arqueó una ceja, estupefacto. No iba a permitir que el profesor leyera aquel papel.

—¿Quieren suspender la materia? –les instó, moviendo otra vez las manos exageradamente. Parecía a punto de darle un ataque, y su rostro enrojecía de nuevo por momentos.

—No puede suspendernos por… -comenzó Edward, empleando un tono de voz seco y estudiadamente profesional. Estudiadamente profesional hasta que los pensamientos del hombre le atravesaron. Su mano tembló por el enfado al abrirla y entregársela, tentado de empotrarlo contra su escritorio y largarse de allí. —¡Stanley! –gritó el señor Masón, alejándose de los pupitres de la pareja para acercarse al de Jessica dando zancadas. -¡Léala!

—¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó Bella, espantada. Miró a Edward, como pidiéndole que hiciera algo, pero este sólo pudo apretarle la mano. No podía dejar que ese estúpido suspendiera a Bella sólo porque no podría suspenderlo a él.

Jessica les miró, abochornada, pero a la vez tremendamente curiosa, preparada para cotillear sobre la escenita durante, por lo menos, dos semanas. Cuando habló, la clase entera se colocó de forma que pudieran mirarla, atentos al contenido del papel.

—Creo que al profesor se le nota demasiado el peluquín –leyó, y todo el mundo apretó los labios, fingiendo no enterarse de nada. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y siguió leyendo. – No seas cruel. Él piensa que está más guapo así, además se plantea teñírselo.

Una carcajada general se apoderó de todos los compañeros de la pareja. Jessica, en cambio, seguía leyendo, y a medida que avanzaba, su expresión incrédula pasaba a una totalmente avergonzada.

—Cree que al no hablar en susurros mientras el profesor explica, nuestro amor se está apagando. Se plantea seriamente si debería interferir o no. –murmuró. Bella y Cullen hablaban de ella, en notitas. Se _reían_ de ella. –Creo que debería de dejar de ver tantas novelas. A lo mejor su cerebro explota. A lo mejor puedo pedirle ayuda a Emmett, y hacer que la aplaste. Tendría un final trágico, como siempre ha soñado. –respiró, entrecortadamente y el papel tembló en sus manos. —¿Estás celosa?

—¿De Jessica? Claro. Es difícil no ponerme celosa con todo el amor que derrochas cuando la miras. Entre eso y que le has hablado una vez en dos años, estoy celosísima.

—Difícilmente podría rebosar amor por otra persona que no fueras tú, Bella. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver Jessica en esto.

Dolida, levantó la mirada y Bella se la devolvió, inexpresivamente.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Bella? Pensé que éramos amigas –susurró, y las lágrimas de cocodrilo no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas.

—Yo también lo pensaba hasta que comenzaste a destriparme a mis espaldas, Jessica –murmuró Bella, haciendo gala de su mal genio.

Segundos después, la morena tiró el papel y salió del aula sollozando. Tyler la cazó al vuelo e intercambió una mirada socarrona con Mike.

—Tengo una visión del cien por ciento. Y eres preciosa. –la mayoría de las chicas se giraron hacia donde Edward estaba sentado, embelesadas. Tyler maldijo internamente que ese Cullen se las llevara a todas de calle. –Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te vuelves adorable.

Cuando el timbre sonó y Edward se levantó, recogiendo sus libros y los de Bella rápidamente, el señor Masón les gritó desde el fondo de la clase sin mirarles.

-¡USTEDES! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLES SENTADOS JUNTOS EN MI CLASE.

—No más notas, nunca más.

—Lo peor no ha sido que las leyeran, no. Lo peor es que ahora todas las chicas saben lo cursi que eres y se morirán de amor por ti –se lamentó ella, picándole.

La risa histérica con la que Alice les recibió les dejó claro que se había enterado de todo.

_¡Dadle al Go!_


End file.
